Combustion engines may include engine front covers which attach to the engine or an engine component such as a cylinder block or cylinder head. Structural bosses or fastening bosses may be used to assist in facilitating the attachment. Engine accessories may be attached to the engine front cover. Available space in the engine and surrounding environment may determine the configuration and positioning of these bosses and engine accessories.